Messiah of the Void
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: Sequel to Emissary of the void that picks up years later. time goes on, counties rebuild and alliances are forged. the world rebuilds, but fate is not kind, and war like none other comes to the world once more.
1. Prologue 1 - Nexus

**Authors forward:**

**Emissary of the void was my first big and largely successful fanfic. The idea was initial small and simple and evolved into what has become my most successful and well received fic. That does not mean however that it was perfect. Throughout the writing of emissary many small points ground on me, and looking back at it after its completion, there are many points that i wish I had done better.**

**Because of this the way I will be doing messiah will be slightly different than emissary, primarily in how it is built and posted. I am not changing my basic writing style, but will be breaking the story in to a prologue section and three acts. In addition to this, there will be a slightly greater time between updates, not because I won't work on it, but because I will be trying harder than ever before to make the chapters as good as I possibly can with my skill.**

**Knowing this I hope you all will enjoy the first of three prequel chapters and I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Note: like emissary I own no characters except original characters and original concepts. And the fourth Tiberium war never happened!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue chapter 1 - Nexus<strong>

And so it is said that in a world not our own it began! It began with the great teacher, the great messiah, the great leader, the prophet Kane! Kane came to this world not our own and began his great work, preparing it for the gift of Tiberium, and when it came, he was its messiah, its prophet! But lo, the forces of deceit and selfishness would ever be in his way, feeding the people of this world lies about Tiberium, and lies about the prophet! Disagreement gave way to contempt and contempt gave way to violence, this violence then led to great conflicts, the great Tiberium wars. Through these wars the creation of Nod, Kane's chosen children, and of GDI, Nods greatest foe, were created and fought amongst each other, a great battle between truth and lies, between equality and inequality, between Tiberium and stagnation!

In the third of these great wars did our great leader, the prophetess, come to find the truths that Kane would tell. The child of Tristanian nobles the prophetess had an upbringing of great potential, but fate had different ideas for her. The prophetess was flung to the prophet's world, and there was found and taught personally by the great prophet himself. By the great prophet's council, and the teaching of our Brothers from another world, the prophetess came to realize the truth, and that truth was equality through Tiberium!

This world was dying. Though Nod fought to preserve it and bring about the change it needed through Tiberium, its people boldly and wrongly clung to their titles and values, dooming the world, and the prophetess knew that our world was going on the same path! With emotions of sadness filling her heart and tears filling her eyes, the prophetess left her Family of Nod and left the prophet to bring Kane's Word and Nods beliefs to our world, to save it from the doom it was hurtling towards.

The prophetess returned to our world and worked for its betterment, fighting both the fanatical Brimiric church, the nobles and the invading Scrin, all to create a better world where its people would not destroy it! To defend their titles, the nobles and kings came seeking alliance with our might and when their safety from the invading Scrin was discovered, they showed their true colors, and attempted to kill our prophetess and her inner circle. But those true to Nod are not so easily felled. We left Halkeginia, traveling south to this new continent where we were reunited with our prophetess and her inner circle.

Reunited and whole we took this new undiscovered continent of Kania for our own and though hard pressed, prevailed over the difficulties of settlement. Now, with our dark elven allies and our advanced Magic and Tiberium Technologies we have built a great land of promise and equality to work toward our ultimate goals from.

While the great prophet Kane and Nod work toward the ultimate goal of ascension, we too work toward a great goal by the prophetess' light. We too shall ascend to the stars as more than what we are, but as agreed on by all, we shall not ascend until we can do so with all upon this earth! We have one vision and one purpose!

Peace through power!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that is the Told History of Nod and the Crystalists, class." The teacher said in a low voice as he looked around the classroom at the various students around. All the students were still either paying attention or taking notes on their small computers built into their desks. "Alright, as soon as you have finished taking your notes open-," the teacher began before abruptly stopping, causing the entire classroom to look to each other in confusion. Before the teacher or a student could say anything a woman walked into the classroom and stepped up beside the teacher, causing him to bow almost reverently. The woman wore a well-fitting dark sleeveless top and a long black skirt that showed off a bit of her midriff. Her green hair flowed down to the small of her back and she stood there for many moments before smiling to the teacher and speaking.

"You tell the told history well"

The teacher stiffened from the praise. "I- thank you, High General Fouquet. You do me a great honour in saying so."

"There's no need to be so formal you know. I'm not here for any particular reason."

"So this visit is truly unexpected then." The teacher said before looking to his class and seeing their faces of anticipation. "Would you like to teach the class for a bit?"

Fouquet looked at the class, only then realizing their anticipation. "For a while, I suppose." Fouquet replied, hearing whispered declarations of happiness from the class of students almost instantly.

"Then I'll leave it to you." the teacher said as he backed away and leaned against the nearby wall so that Fouquet could have the class's undivided attention.

Fouquet looked back at the teacher. "This class is year eight, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good," Fouquet said as she turned back to the class. "Let's give you all a simple quiz, shall we?"

Most of the class shook their heads as one student raised his hand. "Is it to be open book?"

Fouquet grinned slightly. "No. Anyone can answer the questions though and they shall be relatively simple. First question then: our historic homeland is Halkeginia, name the countries of Halkeginia."

A male student threw up his hand as he spoke. "Gallia, Tristania, Germania and Romalia."

"You forgot one." Fouquet said slyly.

"I did not. Albion was destroyed by the Scrin; I therefore thought it pointless to count it."

"Huh. Very well, I can accept that logic to a point. Second question; We, the Crystalists, came to this continent after defeating the Scrin at Tristania's capitol. What did we name this continent and why?"

A female dark elf with bright blonde hair raised her hand causing her hair to bounce around, eclipsing her tanned brown skin. "The continent was named Kania after the teacher of the prophetess and the All Father of Nod, the prophet Kane."

"Very good, though I would have been very worried if you had somehow gotten it wrong. When did the dark elves join us and what's the history of it?"

The same dark elven girl raised her hand but stood up this time as she spoke. "My species had been exiled from the elven lands generations ago and had been wandering the wastes south of the elven deserts. We wandered to Kania a years after it had been settled and quickly came to an understanding with each other. Our people have been one with the Crystalists ever since."

"Good. The dark elves are as much part of the Crystalists as anyone else. Final question then: All of our technology is based around both Magic and Tiberium based science, can any of you give a brief example of the types of magic and Tiberium?"

A boy in the front raised his hands and stood up. " Halkeginian magic is based on a pentagram with water, wind, fire, earth and void magic, it should also be noted that elven nature magic is an opposite to Void magic but not on the Halkeginian pentagram, despite being a known magic in our world."

Fouquet nodded in approval. "Very good. I won't ask about the individual magic's, so please answer the questions second part would you?"

The boy nodded. "Of course, General. Tiberium is a noncarbon-based element that has strong ferrous qualities with non-resonating reversible energy. Tiberium absorbs matter around it, especially heavy metals, and can mutate biological materials because of this."

"Not bad. What is the difference between its types?"

The boy suddenly looked ashamed. "Um, we haven't quite gotten to that, all we know is that green is more common and that blue and red are less common."

"That's quite alright." Fouquet said as the boy sat back down. "I'll give you all a little bit of a head start then. Blue and red Tiberium differ in two specific ways. Tiberium becomes blue when it absorbs large amounts of heavy metals, making them worth more, but also hard to find naturally. Red Tiberium is formed when Tiberium absorbs radiation or, more commonly, when it absorbs excess mana from people or the environment. Red Tiberium is what powers most of our technology because of this." Fouquet added as she stepped away from the center of the room allowing its teacher to step back up and clap his hands to gain the students attention.

"Thank you for your time, General Fouquet. I'm sure the students will use your review effectively."

Fouquet let out a smile and waved as she left the room. "I'm sure they will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fouquet walked through the doorway to the Crystalists main research laboratory, and was instantly greeted by a sight that vexed her slightly. In the center of the room stood a single man, his tanned brown dark elvish skin illuminated in the Labs red light. He was as tall as Fouquet, with long white braided hair that made him look older than he was, though not by much. As he typed information into the computer he stood before and muttered incoherently under his breath Fouquet slowly and quietly walked into the lab, the door sliding silently shut behind her. Slowly she walked up behind the man and without touching him, leaned over his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know if you actually slept once in a while you would be able to work more effectively, Faravis." Fouquet said in a light tone as she continued to lean over his shoulder.

Faravis turned his head and planted a deep kiss on Fouquet's lips. "How long has it been then?"

Fouquet stepped back and walked up beside him, leaning against the computer before answering. "Three days since you've left the lab, four since I've seen you in bed."

Faravis's head hung low. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I-,"

"Since when have you ever needed to explain your reason to me, hmm? I know that you've been stuck in here researching all kinds of things and just lost track of time."

Faravis looked back at the computer and hit a few keys bringing up a series of paragraphs. "Legion, please run through this for any errors." Faravis said before turning around and leaning against the computer like Fouquet was. "Have I missed anything major over the last few days?"

"Nothing much really. Only important thing is that Louise went over to Mirage to check up on the Dauntless's progress, again."

"Ah, it should be done soon, should it not?"

Fouquet nodded. "Yes, just a matter of weeks I'm told. Louise is keeping a close eye on it though, the last we need is for our first naval Dreadnaught to sink on its maiden voyage."

Faravis let out a light chuckle. "That would be pretty bad, but I doubt it would happen. The engineers would never live it down. And the prophetess would be furious at them for months."

"True. Have you seen Clarity recently by chance?"

Faravis gave Fouquet a confused look. "No I haven't, I've been stuck in here for three days, remember."

"Yes," Fouquet answered before letting out a deep sigh. "And here I thought I just wasn't paying attention. What are we going to do with that girl?"

"She's out on a mission with Emelia." came a third voice from behind them.

Fouquet looked up to see Siesta standing in the doorway of the lab, her now grown up body filling out her Kunoichi outfit even better than it had years before, showing both leg and cleavage and her now long black and deep blue hair done into a large ponytail that lifted above her head a bit before hanging down behind her. "Good evening, Siesta. So she's with Emelia then?"

Siesta walked into the lab, the door closing behind her. "I did just say that. If you two lovebirds paid a bit more attention to your own daughter you might have noticed her leave with Emelia this morning."

"Is it so wrong to be in love?" Fouquet commented as she quickly landed a peck on Faravis's cheek. "Besides it's not like you're any different. What mission are they on?"

Siesta walked over to a small computer terminal and brought up a map of the continent. "We've been getting odd reports of strange creatures near the River Nile at the north eastern edge of the continent. I asked the two of them to check on it for me."

"To keep them from trying to sneak off to Mirage again, huh?" Fouquet said with a smile.

Siesta glanced to Fouquet and returned her smile. "Yes, they both can wait before seeing the Dauntless, unlike Louise who just can't wait."

"She just wants to make sure things go well."

"Yes, but her constant visits make things difficult; she may as well set up a bed in the construction yard at this rate!"

"Oh but then you'd become oh so lonely." Fouquet teased causing Siesta to blush slightly as she closed down the Holo-map on the computer.

"Er-, moving on! Have you two heard the news?" Siesta asked after recomposing herself.

Both Fouquet and Faravis looked to each other and shrugged. "What news?"

"Apparently the scan beacons we dropped onto the Threshold Island in the Western ocean have been sending back strange readings. It seems like the Threshold is reacting to something."

"An invasion force?" Faravis asked quietly.

Siesta shook her head. "No, the energy is too little to transport anything, and we haven't gotten any sort of signal through it. Louise is likely going to call an inner circle meeting about it when she returns."

"We could just have it without her; she's the only one missing after all." Fouquet said with a snicker.

"We could but there are a few other things I think she wants to meet about."

"I'm guessing the creature sighting by the Nile and the shadow teams you sent into Halkeginia last month are a couple of them?"

"I can't keep a thing hidden from you, can I!" Siesta remarked.

"Sure you can," Fouquet said with a smile. "It just takes a bit of skill that's all."

"Heh, true enough." Siesta said as she let out a sigh. "I just hope nothing changes to drastically, or too soon."

"True enough. It would be annoying to have to deal with another Scrin invasion with only twenty years of preparation."

"Yeah it would. I guess we can only hope for the best."


	2. Prologue 2 - Halkeginia

**Authors note: I likely should have said this in the first chapter, but as it was said in the previous chapter, twenty years have passed, and as such, Original characters will be making appearances. This does not mean however they will take over, but they will be there as many are important, as you'll now see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2 - Halkeginia<strong>

Eleonore de la Vallière stood in the half circle stone room and eyed the class before her, making sure to make eye contact with each and every single student, making them sure of their place. When the class finally became dead silent she stretched her arms and smiled toward them. "It's time for a history quiz!"

The entire class erupted in comments and sighs of how unfair it was and why quiz's sucked, little did they know quizzes helped you remember things better than just reading from a book. Unfortunately for them this quiz was not going to be information in the book though.

"Considering we have been going over Halkeginian ancient history, including the rise of the Brimiric faith, the quiz is going to be on something different, to give you a bit of a rest!"

The class grumbled loudly, an act that only caused Eleonore to be surer of her choice of topic for the quiz.

"The topic will be an event that shook Halkeginia and all the countries around it. The Heretics war!" Eleonore proclaimed loudly, causing the entire classroom to vibrate with muffled conversation as she continued. "The class will pass or fail this quiz together, so make sure you know the answer before putting up your hand, a mistake could lead the entire class to extra classes, or kitchen work with the plebeians!"

Hearing this, the entire class became silent, making sure they could hear the questions as Eleonore spoke them.

"First question then. . . . Explain in simple terms how the Heretics war began."

A moment passed before a short, brown haired girl raised her hand and stood up, the class's attention directing toward her instantly. "Um, the heretics war is said to have begun when the heretic in question, known only as the Prophetess, began spreading false prophecy about the lord Brimir and the way the cultures and countries of Halkeginia were run and organized."

Eleonore nodded her head approvingly. "Not bad. Next question then. What were the major points of the Heretics war?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright fine then, I'll pick who will answer." Eleonore said as she gazed around the classroom, her gaze falling on a girl with long purple hair done into twin tails. "Mimi De La Tristian, you're up."

Mimi froze for a moment before swallowing hard and standing up. Clearing her throat she began, her quiet voice having trouble reaching the entire room. "Um, the Heretics war was considered to have two parts. The first part was when the heretic prophetess and her forces stormed into Gallia, killing the King of Gallia, Joseph, and destroying the entirety of the Gallian castle. The second part of the war was when the heretic forced all countries to ally with her forces against the strange monsters that came from space that they called Scrin. It is believed that she summoned them to achieve some kind of purpose but it is unknown what that purpose was."

Eleonore nodded once again. "Good but it should also be noted that her forces attacked the elven capitol, forcing them to act as well. It should also be noted they used strange weaponry that is still not understood. Now then, how did the Heretic's War end and what were its effects upon Halkeginia. Marcus answers this one!"

A boy in the back corner with short blond hair suddenly shivered and stood up at attention. "Yes! Um the Heretics War ended with the destruction of the invading monsters as well as the deaths of the Prophetess and her two generals, a woman named Blue Lotus and the infamous thief, Fouquet. The aftermath of the war was that in addition to new leadership for Gallia, all of the countries of Halkeginia have better political standing with one another and some countries are now friendly with the elves."

"You forgot that Albion was destroyed and the remnants of its land off the coast is now covered in death crystal. Minus ten points." Eleonore said causing Marcus to shiver in terror before taking his seat once more. "Now then, we'll continue this quiz tomorrow; I believe you all now have Miss Zerbst's class in the courtyard next. Good luck summoning your familiars!"

Hearing her dismiss them the class of students began packing their bags and heading out of the classroom, except for a blond haired, slightly muscular boy who walked up the back of the classroom and stopped between Mimi and Marcus. "Wow man, your mum really does run you ragged, huh?"

Marcus looked at the boy and sighed. "I just wish she wouldn't pick on us so much, not that you seem to have to worry, Devon."

"Yeah, she ignored you." Mimi added as she finished packing her quill and ink into her bag. "Shall we get down to the courtyard? Miss Zerbst will kill us if were late for summoning our familiars."

"Hahaha, yes she would, and we don't want that!" Devon said loudly as he patted Marcus on the back and threw his bag over his shoulder.

Following him, out the three friends took only a short while before they sat on the cool grass of the courtyard, waiting for their teacher Miss Zerbst to arrive and begin their class. Before anyone could speak up or start a conversation, the impossible to ignore, dark skin and luscious curves of their teacher, Miss Zerbst, could be seen walking calmly across the courtyard toward them, stopping only when in front of them all. "Alright everyone! "Miss Zerbst called gathering what little attention was not already upon her (or her body). "We will now begin the summoning of everyone's familiars. Please remember that this is considered a sacred ritual and do not speak while others are summoning. You wouldn't want to lose focus so don't make other lose focus. Following tradition we will be starting with the lowest born students, so let's begin!"

Devon, Marcus and Mimi joined the class in a short applause as the summoning began. Turtle, Dove, Snake, Parrot, Bear, the list went on as students summoned their familiars, and soon only Marcus, Devon and Mimi remained.

"Looks like I'm next, wish me luck!" Devon said as he stood up and walked over to Miss Zerbst who looked him over before speaking.

"Devon De Gramont, you may summon your familiar, with luck it may surpass your fathers."

Devon nodded and pulled out his wand, pointing it to the magic circle drawn on the grass. "By my family's blood and honour, I summon thee to my side. Serve me in both life and death and let your purpose not falter. Answer my call!" Devon roared, catching Miss Zerbst and all the surrounding students by surprise at how loud his summoning was. Within a second of finishing, the large armoured backside of an armadillo crawled out of the ground in front of him, its shell hard and sleek, and its tail covered in flanged spines. The armadillo shuffled over to him and allowed him to complete the contract.

Sitting back down with Marcus and Mimi the both of them nodded to him as Marcus stood up. "My turn.

"Marcus De la Vallière, you may summon your familiar." Miss Zerbst said quietly without making eye contact. Did she want to say something?

Marcus nodded and looked back at the school, knowing for sure his mother was watching him in one form or another as he turned back to the circle and began chanting quietly. "By my family's name, I call upon you, my fated familiar, to answer my call and appear forth before me. I know no weaknesses and my honour will hold up what my power cannot, so I now call upon you, in the name of the Vallière, come forth!"

As Marcus's words left his lips the air of the courtyard grew gold, and bits of frost began appearing on the blades of grass. Students began getting up to keep themselves warm causing frost to then appear on their hair and shoulders as they did. The grass of the magic circle froze complete solid and out of it, grew a massive spire of pure white ice. The ice then began changing shape and in a few moments had formed a nine foot humanoid shape devoid of any kind of head. The creature stood before him as he completed the contract, noticing that the creature's icy body felt only slightly cool to his lips.

"An Ice Hulk. Not bad, Vallière." Miss Zerbst said approvingly as Mimi stood up and walked to the circle, Marcus having sat back down by the time Miss Zerbst had finishes speaking to him. Seeing Mimi standing before the circle Miss Zerbst smiled. "Little anxious, princess?"

Mimi shook her head rapidly. "No, I'm ready!"

Miss Zerbst smiled at her again; she could easily tell that she was nervous. "Alright Mimi De la Tristian, you may begin when ready!"

Mimi nodded and looked at the magic circle. Her friends had summoned good familiars, and it was her duty as Tristanian royalty to get a good familiar as well. "I am Mimi De la Tristian, princess of Tristania. I call upon you, my fated servant to come forth and bind yourself to me in holy contract. I ask you, no I order you, respond to my contract and appear before me!"

As Mimi finished a small light appeared in the center of the circle and out of it sprouted a small tree made entirely of Opal. Atop it sat a great hawk, its body similarly colored to the opal. Without a second thought the opal hawk hopped off of the tree and landed on Mimi's Shoulder, bending over so she could kiss it on the end of the beak and complete its contract with her.

Miss Zerbst nodded her head and stepped forward as Mimi backed away from the circle and sat down. "Alright everyone, good job summoning your familiars. The rest of today and all of tomorrow are free days for you to get to know your familiars. I hope all goes well for you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not a bad summoning at all," Mr. Colbert said as Miss Zerbst came into his office and closed the door behind her.

"They all tried hard, and it would have been embarrassing if any of them had failed." Kirche said as she walked up to Mr. Colbert's desk and hopped up onto it, making sure her legs were visible to him.

Forcing his gaze to not fall on Miss Zerbst's legs Mr. Colbert continued to stare out of the window. "Times like this are when it feels good to be headmaster, though I'm still not sure if I'm cut out for this position."

"Oh, and like I was cut out for taking your old teaching position, Jean?" Kirche said alluringly. "You're doing fine. In these last few years we both have taken to our positions well, you worry too much."

"Maybe, but at least I have reason to, Miss Zerbst." Mr. Colbert said, his tone shifting from happy to nervous.

Kirche scowled and slid off of the desk before walking up beside him, making sure to press up against his side. "I know I've asked you to call me by name when we're in private, Jean. . . . . . Are you worried about the Gilded Cage meeting last week?"

Mr. Colbert nodded shallowly. "Suddenly finding out that Gallian knights caught someone they believe to be a Crystalist after not having seen nor heard of them in almost twenty years is not a good sign."

"It could have just been a straggler holding on to dead ideals. They're gone." Kirche said as she leaned over and planted a kiss on Mr. Colbert's lips, and act he happily returned.

"I hope so. The last thing we need is more of that madness. It would be best if things just stayed how they were." Mr. Colbert managed to say as he and Kirche began exchanging passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

"Indeed, but let's forget about that for a bit, hmmm?" Kirche said as she pushed Mr. Colbert against the window sill, her thighs pressing against his legs, and her breasts against his chest.

Mr. Colbert smiled as his hand ran up Kirche's side. "Yes, lets."


	3. Prologue 3 - The East

**prologue 3 - the east**

* * *

><p>Saito scowled as he looked on from the top of the elven capitol's walls at the caravan of humans that was leaving to the east, back where they had come from. Pushing his blowing hair out his face he continued to glare at the caravan. "Bloody humans."<p>

"That's not very nice, Saito."

Saito turned to see Tiffania standing just to his side behind him, her long elegant priestess robes flowing in the breeze. "Oh Tiffania, I didn't realize you were t-there, sorry."

"I've been with you since the eastern dignitaries left. Was it really necessary to walk along the entire length of the city's wall watching them?" Tiffania asked as she came up beside him and placed her hands on the walls crenellations.

"Yes. There's no telling what kind of treachery humans could be plotting." Saito said very seriously as he glared out at the horizon, the barest fleck of the human convoy still visible.

"Not all humans are bad, Saito. You know that!"

"I still don't trust them"

"And you shouldn't, at least not completely!" came another much older voice from behind them.

Saito and Tiffania turned around to see General Tandria walk up behind them, his face covered in a large content smile.

"Good afternoon, General." Tiffania greeted pleasantly with a slight bow that Tandria returned.

"Good afternoon indeed. But please remember that I acceded that position to Saito. I'm now merely his advisor." Tandria said calmly before turning to Saito. "I take it the meeting with the eastern ambassadors did not go well?"

Saito shook his head. "They wanted heaps of information on our country in exchange for a guarantee of peace, but they did not say even a word about their own country so I told them to only come back when they were more willing to speak as equals."

"Not even where they were from? Who they served?"

"All I got out of them was they're from a place called the Oda Shogunate and that they stated quite happily that they're people have almost completely conquered their country."

Tandria looked at him and nodded." Not a bad call then. The last thing we need is a country of conquerors at our doorstep."

"We already have to deal with that."

Tandria looked at Saito and sighed. "Saito, I'm sure your loving wife here has told you this already many times, but you need to stop being so against the nations of Halkeginia. We are technically allied with three of them now!"

"Only because we saved their rears against those demon summoners! If it wasn't for that they would be jumping on that Brimiric churches kill all the elves bandwagon!"

"Be that as it may Saito, Gallia, Germania, and Tristania are our allies, otherwise our son would not have been sent to Tristania to learn about their culture." Tiffania explained.

Saito scowled and turned around, looking out into the city. "I still don't agree with that decision."

"I know, but Isuka wanted to learn about their culture and their magic's. And it is good for the relations between our countries!"

"I still don't like it." Saito stated. "If Isuka gets hurt by one of those Halkeginians I swear I'll tear down every monument to their vanity I find in a rage as I hunt the one who hurt him!"

"An understandable statement, but I doubt it will come to that." Tandria said calmly before placing a hand on Saito's shoulder. "Come, there is a meeting with the Iskval this evening and I'd hoped to explain to the two of you what's happening.

Saito nodded as Tiffania stepped up beside the two men. "I take it they have settled down without a problem then? They have been having a bit of trouble these last few years."

Tandria nodded. "I'm told they do fine.

"Finally!" Saito exclaimed as he and Tiffania followed Tandria into the city. "Something good happens!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Translated from native Scrin-

"So then, Supervisor Al'vec, what do you make of Planet 3 of Sector 21?

"I believe that the native inhabitant's abilities and the unexpected meeting of higher ranked technology is what caused the downfall of our forces there previously, Overlord."

"Not a bad assumption, but I do not agree."

"May I ask what the Overlord thinks caused the previous foreman's failure?"

"The one named Kane had a presence there, one who had learned under him."

"You believe that is why?"

"Yes, and as such this is why you and I will watch over this invasion personally. We cannot make any mistakes."

"Of course, Overlord, I shall return to preparing the troops."

"As you were. I shall inform you when the invasion is to begin, and it will begin soon enough!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oda Nobunaga looked out upon the city of Kyoto from the balcony of its castle and let a smile slip from his face. His great armies now only needed to conquer the last bastions of resistance and then all of Japan would be under his control. Peace, prosperity and growth would all flourish under his one unified rule, and once Japan was unified, he would cross the mountains and begin unifying the rest of the continent. If his sister, Nona, was successful in creating an alliance with the elves of the west it would make things even easier for him as well. Even if the elves did not agree to an alliance they would not hold out against his forces. Everything was falling into place just as he knew it would.

Looking down to the edge of the city he could see that the excavation his people where working on was going well. The strange metal structure was unlike anything he had seen before. With luck it would be a great weapon granted to him by Amaterasu and Yatagarasu to unify the world under his name.

So lost in thought was Oda Nobunaga though that he did not hear steely whispers all around him, plotting his downfall, and the downfall of living beings in the world, starting with his people.

**End of prologue.**


	4. Act 1 - Ch 1 - The Gates of History open

**Authors note: and now out of the prologue and into the first act. And before we begin I know I should have said this previously, but as this is a twenty year time jump there will be many important OC's. But I'm sure you knew this. Now onto the firth chapter, and our 2 most important OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1 - Chapter 1 <strong>

**The Gates of History open**

* * *

><p>The wind blew gently, causing the grassland brush to sway and swing as two girls crept through the brush, keeping their presences concealed completely. The two girls were the same height, but could not be more alike, or more different. The first girl had pale skin the same as her parents and held in both hands identical curved blades that were a deep black from the pommel to tip. She shook her head, causing her short cut deep blue, almost black hair to reposition itself away from her face. The second girl was only a bare inch taller than the first, her long green hair flowing vibrantly on the breeze above her dark brown skin. She held a simple metal staff and knelt down in front of a wall of grass, higher than she was tall as she waited for the blue haired girl.<p>

Noticing the blue haired girl step up beside her the green haired girl leaned over till her head was a mere half foot away from the other girls. "If I'm not wrong, once we leave these grasses we have a clear shot to the River Nile. How do you want to do this Emelia?"

Emelia gently placed down one of her two curved blades and rubbed her neck with her free hand, her arm accenting her average, but well-shaped chest. "I'd like to say we take it carefully, but if there's no cover of any kind, what else can we do but make a dash for the Foliage by the river? Any ideas Clarity?"

Clarity nodded as she leaned back and sat down upon the dirt, keeping her left hands grip firmly on her staff as she did. "I run out and you keep watch, covering me in case we encounter anything."

Emelia shook her head angrily. "If I had a Rotary Rifle sure, but all I have is my Shardshot, and it's hardly useful for covering fire." Emelia explained as she pulled out a large black pistol with her spare hand and shook it around frantically before putting it back in its holster.

"Then what do you suggest?" Clarity asked as she leaned back toward Emelia, having had leaned away when she was swinging her pistol around.

Emelia was quiet for many moments before forcing her boots into the soft earth and gripping her sheathed blade's handle with her free hand. "We both take a break for it and run to the river's edge. The Nile has lots of foliage to hide in so even if something sees us we can hide."

"And what if they have flintlocks, or magic?"

"Flintlocks only have one shot, and their easy enough to deflect. It its magi I'm sure we can do something about them, it'll be fine."

Clarity shook her head in exasperation. "Forward as ever huh, just once can we take this carefully?"

Emelia looked at her for a moment before sneering. "But that's no fun."

"Fun or not your mum would be upset if we didn't take this seriously"

Emelia reeled backwards. "Urk, you're right. Fine then we'll do it your way this time Clarity."

"Okay good, so we'll-"

"But you'll be covering me!" Emelia suddenly stated as she gripped her blades by the handles and leapt out of the grass.

Ignoring her half second of shock, Clarity quickly pulled out her own Shardshot and stood up in the grass, allowing just her head to break above it allowing her to see around them. Between them and the river was a herd of Aurochs, a herd that ignored Emelia almost completely as she ran around, over and under them. In less than a minute she was across the expanse of short grass and in the bushes that ran parallel the river Nile. A minute later Emelia's hand poked out from the grass and waved signalling that it was clear. Shaking her head Clarity walked out of the grass, through the pack of grazing Aurochs, and into the grass by the river.

After a few moments of pushing grass and shrub aside Clarity came out of the grass and onto the banks of the River Nile. Along the banks many small lizards and birds frolicked and gathered at the pristine clear blue waters. Deep In the water she could see dozens of fish and water mammals swimming around pleasantly, and all around the river and green trees, shrubs and grasses grew, attracting small insects and rodents. Looking around for a few moments more she spotted Emelia kneeling down at the water's edge, gazing into it intently. Walking over Clarity stood behind Emelia for a few moments before speaking up. "You know standing by the river's edge will attract crocodiles."

"I doubt it." Emelia replied without turning her gaze from the waters before her.

". . . What are you doing anyway?"

"Looking at my reflection."

"Why?"

Hearing this Emelia stood straight up and turned to clarity, throwing her arms to the side as if showing off her black leather pants and jacket covering a simple black shirt. "Look at us!"

Clarity looked at Emelia for a moment and nodded. "Your clothing looks fine."

"That's not what I mean. It's just basic attire, the normal regulation equipment for female Crystalists In the field. . . . . . We're the daughters of inner circle members and yet all we have is basic stuff, we can't even alter out equipment or uniforms!"

Clarity shook her head and heaved a sigh. "This again? If you want to modify your gear why not just ask your mom. And why would we need different equipment when what we have works for us perfectly fine?"

" . . . . . .Sorry. I must be tired."

"Yeah, you blew that completely out of proportion. You must be tired."

". . . yeah . . . I haven't been sleeping well as of late and-"

"Get down!" Clarity suddenly yelled as she tackled Emelia down into a large bush that was behind her.

Before Emelia could say a word Clarity put a hand on her mouth and began making gestures with her free hand, pointing toward the other side of the river. Understanding what she was trying to be told Emelia nodded, causing Clarity to carefully, and silently get off of her. Working fast the two girls reorganized themselves and slowly, but carefully, peered through the bush.

Standing on the Upper bank of the river were a dozen humanoids covered in deep black fur and wearing the absolute barest amount of clothing. Their canine like heads turned and glanced around at their surroundings, scanning it for anything of interest as their humanlike hands gripped various vicious looking black stone weapons. One of the creatures literally began barking orders to the others, its yells sounding like a cross between Halkeginian and a strange growl, and within a minute they were spread across the opposite shore as if looking for something.

Emelia pulled her head back into the bush, and act that Clarity also did a moment after, and looked worried as she spoke. "I don't know what those things are, but do you think they're what we're looking for?"

Clarity shrugged "could be. We haven't seen anything else that could be described as a 'strange creature'."

Emelia nodded and looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back to Clarity. "Um, what do we do now?"

Clarity glanced to both sides of her, her eyes betraying her unsurety. "I don't know. We were to investigate the claim of odd creatures, but beyond that your mum didn't say anything. We have confirmed it, so we could just return to Nexus with our report.

"But . . . . . . . that kind of feels like, running away from them."

Clarity looked to Emelia and sighed. "I know you want to fight whatever they are, but we don't know their capabilities. We'll wait until they leave and then head back to our buggy and to nexus. Okay?"

"Fine" Emelia said as she looked away and began pouting slightly at the loss of combat as Clarity peered through the grass again to watch the strange creatures as they waited for them to leave.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

By the time the sun was scarring the horizon and the skies were turning brilliant orange the creatures had not left the opposite bank and had instead spread themselves out even more, all of them occasionally sniffing at the air. Clarity could only scowl and turn to Emelia who was obviously still itching for a fight. "They don't seem to be leaving; they may know we're here. We'll have to make a break for the river bank and hope they can't catch up to us."

Emelia smiled viciously. "Or we just kill them and be done with it. We could even take a corpse or two back with us for your dad to look at."

Clarity looked to Emelia with a slight glare. "Fine, we'll rush to the bank to get out of here, but if they catch up we'll turn and fight them then, deal?"

Emelia nodded with a grin and gripped her two sheathed blades, ready to draw them at a moment's notice.

Bursting out of the brush and sprinting right to the bank, Clarity looked back to see the strange creatures running right through the river toward them at a terrifying speed. They would be on them before they could climb the bank completely. Seeing this she poked Emelia in the back and the two of them turned around and readied their weapons.

The creatures surrounded and looked at them, as if gauging their danger, with their weapons ready. As they seemed to be ready to strike, one of the creatures stepped forward brandishing a large ax in its left hand. It looked at the two girls for a moment before letting out a growl. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Clarity and Emelia looked at each other in shock at the creature being able to speak before clarity nodded slightly and stepped forward. "What is it to you creature, I should be asking you that question!"

The creature's lips sneered up its snout." You walk on Iskval lands; you are not welcome here so you must answer our questions."

"Iskval? And by who's command is this land yours?" Clarity asked angrily, upset that the creature believed the lands theirs.

"The pointed eared hairless old ones gave us this land." The creature responded with smile. "But they gave us no knowledge of other hairless creatures. Leave these lands, they are ours!"

Emelia stepped up beside Clarity and leaned over to her ear. "I think its talking about the elves."

"I think your right. And if they are allies of the elves we can't let the information that we exist get back to them." Clarity said quietly in response causing Emelia's face to light up with a grin.

"This land is ours, not yours leave and speak nothing of us or die!" Emelia commanded as she brandished her two curved blades as Clarity spun her staff around a dozen times before holding it beside herself.

The creature stepped back and brandished its axe in both hands. "Only the pointed old ones can guarantee our land, it is not yours, but ours, kill them!"

Hearing the creature say this both Emelia and Clarity leapt into action, quickly jumping away from each other so as to not impede the others movements. Clarity launched herself over half of the creature using her staff as a spring and quickly twirled it around, blocking the first blow sent towards her. Without giving her attacker a second chance she channelled her magic through the staff, and grew large green Blades of Tiberium out of either end of her staff, and with two quick swings sliced the arms off of one of the creatures causing it to howl in pain before falling to the ground unable to stand. Seeing their companion fall the others near it charged at Clarity, raising their weapons high into the sky. Like the first she blocked their strikes easily, and then countered them, her Tiberium topped staff quickly making large holes and cuts in their flesh. After the first five to face her fell to the ground dead or dying, only one remained, and this one was different than the others. Standing before her, the last creature stood almost two head taller than the others and its muscles were plainly visible beneath its thick black fur. It let out a single huff and pulled out large wooden spear, its tip made of some kind of black stone or steel. Lunging forward the creature swung its spear in a wide horizontal arc, forcing Clarity to block it with her own staff. As the spear struck her staff however the creature pulled out a short sword and swung at her with its free hand. Leaping back she looked up to see the creature ready itself to strike again. Clarity smiled to herself, this would be fun!

Emelia smiled as she landed and some of the creatures surrounded her, she had been hoping for a good chance to test her mettle, and now she had one. All the creatures rushed forward to her, all of them brandishing large wood and black stone (or steel) weaponry. With many quick swings of her blades Emelia knocked their strikes away, and after a minute of trying, the creatures stepped back, evidently now worried about her skills. Not one to let her enemies get away, or have chance to change their tactics, Emelia twirled her blades in hand and forced her magic through them, lighting them with vibrant deep red flames and green flecked. The creatures stepped back away from her, their eyes widening with fear, and Emelia liked when that happened. Rushing forward Emelia leapt into the center of their group and swung her blades around herself gracefully, making sure the blades themselves missed her opponents weapons and dug deep into their flesh, cauterizing it as it flew through. By the time the creatures understood what was happening three of them lay in the sand motionless, their fur smoldering silently as Emelia flipped her blades around once more and turned to the remaining three. The three remaining looked at each other with fear before turning their gazes back to Emelia and letting out angry howls, rushing forward as they did. In merely three quick and fluid movements Emelia disarmed and killed the first creature, sending it head way from its shoulders, and with five motions did the same to the second creature. The third creature began pacing around her, as if it was still the predator, and flipped around its two sickle like weapons, as if trying to intimidate her. The creature let out howl and leapt forward bring both of its weapons up in an obvious attempt to make her block, Emelia feigned interest until the lack second and sidestepped the creature a moment before its blades would have struck her, forcing them to strike the sand instead. Not allowing the creature to continue she rushed behind it and swing both of her blades upward, catching the creature's armpits, and forcing its arms to leave its body. The creature howled in pain as it dropped to its knees defeated but Emelia, as if adding insult to injury, walked around the creature and swung her leg at its chest, sending the beaten and broken creature into the river where it would likely drown or be eaten.

Shaking her head to shake the sweat from her hair Emelia looked over to see Clarity fighting the last creature, the one who had actually talked. Walking over as quietly as she could she then leapt forward as its attack was blocked by Clarity, and sunk her blades beep into the creature's shoulder blades. Ripping the blades backwards the creatures shoulder blades cracked and broke away from its skeleton, leaving it howling in pain just before clarity silenced it by impaling its head on the Tiberium spike protruding from her spear. The creature's body slumped and fell to the ground as Clarity pulled her staff from its head. "Is that all of them?"

Emelia smiled. "Of course, the only one alive is armless and currently floating down the river. It'll be eaten by an alligator within the hour I wager!"

Clarity nodded and then shook her head, causing sweat to fly off onto the sand as she spoke. "do you think we should do way with the bodies? They seemed awfully shocked by our skills and my Tiberium staff."

"Yeah, they seemed shocked when i lit my blades on fire." Emelia agreed as she doused the fire coating her blades and sheathed them. "We should probably dump the bodies down the river then?"

"Yeah, we don't want them finding Tiberium here, in case more come."

"Alright, help me then Emelia said as she knelt down and grabbed a creature by the ankles. "These thing may have went down easily but they seem to be mostly muscle, heavy muscle!"

"Alright, let's deal with their bodies and head back to Nexus" Clarity agreed as the two of them went about the deed. Half an hour later the climbed the river bank, and were on their way, unaware of the seriousness of the creatures bodies being put in the river.


	5. Act 1 - Ch 2 -History Returns

**Act 1 Chapter 2**

**History Returns**

* * *

><p>The prophetess, known by her family and those close to her just as Louise, stood at the front of the massive cargo train in a deep stone tunnel. Her black and red top and Skirt outlined her well-shaped feminine form elegantly, and also seemed to exude an aura of power to those she approached. Brushing a lock of her pink and red highlighted hair out of her face she turned and looked behind her at the train.<p>

The underground cargo train between the cities of Nexus and Mirage had been built only five years before, and was the most important connection between the two Crystalist cities. It was a total of four sets of tracks on each side to handle the large size of the cargo platforms they used to transfer equipment and resources between the cities. Each cargo platform was almost fifty meters long and twenty meters wide, and could hold hundreds of tons atop them. The tunnel and rails had been one of the more lucrative projects that the Crystalists had undertaken to connect their two cities, and was by far one of the most used.

The three cars behind her own were full to the brim with boxes of mechanical equipment, fish and similar resources. The only incredibly important thing that was on them, was held in Louise's own head; the current progress of the Crystalists first ocean faring dreadnaught, the Dauntless.

Louise did not desire war with any nation of Halkeginia, and hoped those countries far north of them would never find out about them, but she knew that was almost impossible. With the information their spies brought back from Halkeginia every so often it was obvious that if any country found out about them it would be war, and the Crystalists, while technologically far more advanced, still had significantly less numbers. The Dauntless was the first step to fix this problem, a ship so large it could strike targets dozens of kilometers away. With its main guns and many AA positions no sky ship, whether it be Halkeginian or elven, would stand a chance.

Looking back to the control panel before her Louise tapped it and looked over the information. They were now only a couple kilometres from Nexus, a good thing considering the distance between the two cities was almost two thousand kilometers, and even the fastest cargo train took almost a full day to travel from one to the other.

A minor vibrating in her pocket caused Louise to reach down and pulling it out of her pocket. "Yes?"

"Louise, we have a problem." Siesta's calm voice said through the phone, though it currently had a hint of urgency to it.

"How bad can it be?"

"Our probes on the threshold island, they're picking up massive energy spikes, too great to just be a flux. The threshold is charging up for activation!"

Louise's face turned serious. "How long does Legion guess until it activates?"

"Legion says a matter of minutes, exactly seven and dropping."

Louise looked about and noticed the cargo train slowing down as it entered the station, and promptly ran to its edge and jumped off onto the platform. "I just got off the cargo train; I'll be there in five!"

"Alright, but please hurry!" Siesta said before the call dropped off.

Louise closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket as she began ascending the stairs up out of the underground platform. This was one of the few times that the long dress she had become accustomed to wearing in this time of peace had its difficulties, stairs. Just because the front of the dress was higher than the back and showed off a bit of her lower legs, did not make it any easier to run up stairs without almost killing herself.

Atop the stairs was a massive upper platform, full of cranes and lifts to bring equipment to the surface, and beside it, the main gate. Breaking free of the constraints of the underground Louise took a deep breath as the bright sun shone onto her skin and clothing. It could only last for a moment however as Louise turned and gazed upon the city around her, Nexus, the Crystalists capitol. Running up the stairs and through streets Louise ascended the almost pyramid like city as she headed for its highest point, Nexus Prime, the Crystalists command building and head of government.

Seeing her haste not a single person got in her way, and just as many people quickly vacated the streets allowing her to pass, as her showing haste was a rare thing in the city. Well within her expected time frame, Louise finally came up to the deep red main gate of Nexus Prime, and quickly pushing them open and stepped inside. Less than a minute later Louise walked into the Command and Control Center. The CCC was a large circular room with a massive holographic projector in the center that normally showed a map of all of Kania. Surrounding it where a number of large tables with computers, piles of maps, and short bookcases full of compiled information. Standing in front of the holo computer were those who comprised Louise's inner circle. Fouquet the Adamant Earth, who now held the official title of a general, was well loved and respected by the people for her equal treatment of those around her. Siesta, known as the Blue Lotus, was the one who ran and commanded all of the Crystalists information networks and shadow teams. And Faravis, Fouquet's dark elf husband, was one of the single greatest minds on technology and magic in Nexus besides Louise herself.

"We're just waiting for Legion to clear up the video feed." Siesta said with a smile as Louise stepped up beside her.

Louise nodded. "Looks like we'll have to postpone that meeting for a bit then. Legion, please open the video feed, it doesn't need to be absolutely perfect."

"Very well." came Legion's steely tone as the holographic map of Kania was quickly replaced by a rectangular video feed.

The feed opened up and began showing it's video in real time, though it was slightly fuzzy. The Scrin threshold towered above the probe, darkening the ruins of ancient structures around it, and in the thresholds center, a massive glow grew ever brighter. As they looked on the glow in the thresholds center suddenly began flashing and craft after black craft flew out of the threshold at high speed. Many looking extremely similar to Nod carryalls, bombers and venoms. The last venom through the threshold was quickly blown to pieces by the missile following it through. A second later, dozens of bright yellow craft flew through the threshold and began firing upon the Nod craft. Many of these craft looked like Orca's and Firehawks, and a few looked completely unknown. Finally, as the thresholds glow grew brighter still, a massive flying ship, easily the size of a Scrin Mothership, slipped though and the threshold glow dimmed. The massive ship moved slowly, firing off volleys of fire far ahead of it, and as it flew above the probe, the signal cut out, leaving nothing but a blank feed.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, until Louise walked up to the control panel. "Legion, reply the video, stop it half a second before the feed cut out.

Obeying her command the video quickly replayed and stopped right at the end, showing the side of the massive ship, and the word 'Kodiak' across its side beside a large golden logo of an eagle, GDI's logo.

Louise swallowed and turned around to everyone else. "I was once told that the greatest GDI commander in history piloted a craft called the Kodiak. During the second and third Tiberium wars he was responsible for many serious nod losses." Louise stated grimly.

"B-But that means-", Fouquet began.

Louise nodded. "We can only assume that Nod forces from Earth evacuated through the threshold, and were followed by GDI forces."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Siesta smacked her cheeks lightly and stepped forward a bit. "Then we need to help them, if Nod forces are here we need to contact them!"

Louise nodded. "I agree. Legion, can you make a guess as to the Nod ship's heading.

"Long range scanners have found them. " Legion's tone stated. "Original heading was east toward Halkeginia, now appears to be swinging south, toward Kania's north western tip in an attempt to shake attackers."

"Do we have any patrols in that area?" Faravis spoke up as he began looking over the video the probe sent back on a nearby computer.

"Searching . . . . Affirmative. One scout buggy located in northern Kania, heading toward Mirage at cruising speed of 223km; it appears to have been at the River Nile in north eastern Kania."

Siesta suddenly sighed and placed her hand on the bridge of her nose, garnering everyone's attention unconsciously. "That would be Clarity and Emelia."

"What are they doing in the north?" Louise asked curiously.

"I had them checking up on a strange sighting by the Nile River to keep them from sneaking over to Mirage, but it seems they're trying to sneak a peek at the Dauntless anyway."

"Heh, they're still trying that, huh?" Louise muttered. "No matter, this works well. Siesta, can you call them and inform them of the situation?"

Siesta nodded and bolted out of the room, not saying a word nor making a sound as she disappeared. If anyone else was in the room they would have thought she ha disappeared.

"If they were under attack they could have wounded." Fouquet added.

"Yeah you're right. Can you prepare some forces in case of problems and prepare the medical groups to take people in the city."

"I'm on it. I'll even have them prepared to fix people on the move if I have to follow them out." Fouquet stated as she ran off.

"This video might have some clues to it," Faravis suddenly said, not turning his gaze away from his screen. "I'll look over it and see what I can discern."

"Glad to hear it. . . . I'll be in the Tacitus store."

"Going to try to access it again?"

"Yes, there's something I want to check out."


	6. Act 1 - Ch 3 - Messiah

**Author note : and now the chapter people have been waiting for since emissary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1 - Chapter 3<strong>

**Messiah.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Why did you have to insist to having the buggy parked so far away?" Emelia moaned as she hung her head over the edge of the windowless door.<p>

Clarity looked over from the driver seat where she sat and sighed as she saw what Emelia was doing. "I insisted in case we found something more dangerous so it wouldn't have found our ride. Its standard protocol and you know that."

"Ugh, I know but, ugh." Emelia continued to moan as she dangled her arms out of the buggy along with her head.

"Don't do that, Emelia," Clarity said after a moment. "If you get hit by something it'll hurt like hell. Worst case it'll kill you, and then your parents will kill me."

"Only if your parents don't kill you first!" Emelia said with a grin as she dragged herself back into the buggy and flipped on the screen in front of her, bringing up a map of Kania. "It'll be at least another nine hours until we get to Mirage. Why the heck did my mom have to make it so far away?"

"Because a port city has to be near water."

"I know that but I still think she could have made it further north up the coastline instead of almost directly west of Nexus!"

"Then the Halkeginian navy could possibly see it. A small chance, but still a chance." Clarity explained calmly as the buggy flew over a small hill and landed back on the ground with a lurch.

"I know, but—ah, never mind!" Emelia cried out in anger and embarrassment as she pulled out her Shardshot and began fiddling with its chambers.

"Must you do that? You'll break your gun and- aw crap!"

"Yes I must, it keeps me occupied. And what's wrong?" Emelia asked as she closed her Shardshot and placed it back into its holster on her belt.

"We're almost out of fuel. We'll need to find a Tib Spike and refuel. Any around?"

Emelia jumped up and stood on her chair as she peered out at the horizon, using only a hand on the bar in front of her to stop herself from falling out of the buggy. "I think there's . . . . Yes I see one just a bit northwest of us, it should be within reach!" Emelia called as she pointed in the direction of the spike before dropping back onto her seat with a smile.

Clarity smiled upon hearing the news and turned the buggy to target their new objective. "Was it a Red spike?"

"I, uh, couldn't tell . . . . . oh hell I hope it's a red one, I really don't want to tire myself out just to get a couple kilograms of red Tib!"

Clarity merely smiled vindictively as the buggy came over a hill, granting both of them clear sight of the Tiberium spike in the ground and the clearing around it.

Tiberium Spikes were a Technology from Nod's origin world of Earth, and worked by pulling Tiberium in the ground toward it and then breaking it down to be used. When the prophetess pulled their plans out of Legion's databanks however, she and Clarity's father Faravis, made some adjustments to them. The adjustment caused the Tiberium connected to the spikes to drain metals and minerals at lower rates, but also caused the original material to regenerate itself, creating a nearly infinite amount of resources. Though their gathering was slow and trucks had to come out to collect their reserves every few weeks.

Driving up beside the Tib Spike both Clarity and Emelia let out sighs of relief as they saw the Large Red Crystals of Tiberium around it. Jumping out of the buggy and drawing one of her swords Emelia swung it at the nearest crystal and then twisted her blade, breaking off a large chunk of red Tiberium that landed at her feet. Picking it up and walking over to the buggies back she found Clarity had already opened the compartment and smiled. "Thank goodness for power spikes huh?"

"Yeah, but really not having them would be counterproductive, especially since everything we use is powered by Red Tib."Clarity stated as Emelia collected and dropped the shares of red Tib into the buggies power compartment and closed it.

"Yeah I guess so. Aren't like half of all Tiberium spikes for creating Red Tib anyway?"

"Yes, you should know this! This is why your folks are always angry with you!"

"They're not angry just-," Emelia began to argue until the sound of a radio angrily wailing caught both their attentions.

Rushing over to the seats of the buggy Clarity grabbed the Radio and clicked it on, "Yes, hello?"

"Clarity, good! I need you and my daughter to do something for us."

Both Emelia and Clarity's faced became cold as they heard Siesta's voice through the radio. Did she know they had been planning to sneak over to Mirage? "Um, okay. Do you want to talk to Emelia instead or-," Clarity began, gaining an angry glare from Emelia as she did.

"No that's fine. We need you both to go to Kania's north western edge and look for crashed ships, specifically, carryalls, venoms and vertigo's."

Both Emelia and Clarity looked at each other for a moment with looks of confusion and worry on their faces. "D-did my mum order an attack on Halkeginia or-?"

"Of course not Clarity. The Scrin threshold went active about half an hour ago and both Nod and GDI Forces from Earth came through. We need you to find those Nod forces and see how many survived and then call us back with a damage assessment so we can react accordingly."

Both Emelia and Clarity's faces lit up with instant interest. "Nod forces? From the origin world, from Earth?" Clarity asked carefully, trying to and failing to hide her sudden excitement.

Siesta did not answer right away, causing both girls to suddenly worry, until she finally answered. "Yes. If there are survivors, and we think there will be if they landed safely, remember you are the daughters of inner circle members, please act accordingly. And yes, I'm directing that to you, Emelia!"

Emelia shrunk down beside the buggy as Clarity took the receiver closer to her mouth. "Uh, Emelia is grabbing some Tib for the buggy. She's not here at the moment." Clarity lied.

"Do you think I believe that, Clarity?" Siesta asked. "Both of you get going already. This is important, okay?"

"Of course. We'll be one the way as soon as Emelia returns with that crystal." Clarity said before quickly reaching over and turning off the radio before looking to Emelia. "What did you do to piss your mum off so badly, Emelia?"

Emelia shrugged as she pulled herself up and into the Buggy. "I don't know, but I think mum knew we were trying to get to Mirage."

"You think!" Clarity said with a sigh as she set the buggy in gear. "Let's get going then, you heard your mum."

"Yeah. On the upside we're really close to the northwestern edge!"

Clarity smiled and nodded in agreement as she stepped on the gas causing the buggy to lurch forward, its speed increasing by the second until it was around 250KM and they sped across the grasslands of northern Kania.

The grasslands of northern Kania were the easiest area of the continent to traverse. With only sparse trees, wide and shallow rivers that twisted around, and grass as far as the eye could see; it was an easy area to see things on the horizon, but a hard place to see individuals hidden in the grass. Luckily for them, smoke signalled their objective, and almost four hours later Clarity and Emelia were standing atop a hill and looking down, a massive number of both broken and unbroken Nod aircraft lying on the plains below them.

" . . . . Shall we take a look?" Emelia asked after almost a full minute of silence.

Clarity shook her head. "Don't look around, but I noticed a couple people in the grass. They likely think they have us surrounded." Clarity whispered.

Emelia turned her head to Clarity and looked at her with a 'seriously' look. "I saw them too. They look like shadows, but they're really bad at staying hidden."

"It's not that they are bad, Emelia," Clarity said as she looked to Emelia and then back at the sight below them, "it's that we were given shadow training by your mum, and combat training from both our moms."

Emelia opened her mouth to speak but instead looked back at the ships before them again. "Okay, you've got a point, we're well trained. Are we going to go check out those ships or not? It looks like that central carryall is in rough shape, they could have wounded."

Clarity was quiet for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but we take this slowly and carefully. We don't know how anyone will react to us, but be ready to have to book it if necessary, alright?"

Emelia smiled and placed both her hands on the hilts of her sheathed swords. "Alright. Let's go say hi."

Clarity nodded as the two of them began to slowly walk toward the landed and crashed ships. As they walked down the hill they could see many people in the grasses around them, all of them wearing black plate, and carrying large caliber pistols. Definitely shadow teams. The shadows that followed them did not attack in any way, merely followed them. They were either under orders, or saw the similarity in Emelia and Clarity's clothing to their own. Whatever the reason they did not come out of the bushes until after Emelia and Clarity neared one of the venoms. Then bursting from the grass behind them the shadows all pointed their guns to the girls. At the same time, many men and women popped out from behind the venom craft, aiming rotary rifles at them with steel in their eyes. No one moved for many moments, the Nod sliders unsure how to react to the situation, and Clarity and Emelia giving them time to see their clothing and make the correct assumptions.

Finely, unable to stand the silence any longer Emelia stepped forward and smiled. "We heard you all had a little problem. Need help?"

A young man stepped forward and pointed his rotary rifle to Emelia's head, the end of the barrel a mere inch from her nose." Who the hell are you two and where did you come from?"

Emelia let the rotary rifle hang there for only a moment, allowing the soldier to let a feeling of power sink in. Then she swatted the barrel away, wrenched the gun out of his hands and drew one of her blades, pressing its edge to his throat with a smile. "Now, I know I was being nice, but apparently we need to try this again!" Emelia stated, her face suddenly becoming cold and steely. "I am Emelia Vallière, daughter of Louise Vallière, Prophetess of the Crystalists and Third rank commando of the Crystalist special operations. You will bring me to see your leader, now!"

Not a single person moved for a moment until Clarity shook her head in exasperation and stepped forward. "We're Nod forces native to this land." Clarity explained. "We were sent to find you and see what happened."

"Oh, like we are going to believe that!" the man pinned by Emelia said before her blade pressed against his neck ever so slightly harder.

"Shut it, we are!" Emelia said angrily as she shook her shoulder causing the Crystalist logo on it to shake about.

"I don't recognize that symbol. You both are just-," another soldier began before he was loudly interrupted by a new voice.

"What is going on here? Report!" a man yelled as he walked into view from behind the nearby venom craft. The man looked easily in his fifties or sixties, and had a head of unkempt short brown hair. He was well built and looked in good shape regardless of his age and the vest he wore left his large arms completely uncovered.

"G-General Ajay, sir! We caught these two snooping around. We think they're spies for GDI!" a soldier said as he saluted the old man.

Ajay walked past the soldier and looked at Clarity and Emelia, his gaze stopping on Emelia. "You look familiar," Ajay muttered to himself for a moment. "Please release my soldier. Who are you, girl?"

Emelia looked to Clarity who gave her a quick nod, and pushed the soldier away, sliding her blade back into its sheathe and dropping the man's rotary rifle to the ground. "My name is Emelia Vallière, daughter of the Prophetess, and Third Ranked Commando of the Crystalist special operations forces."

Ajay raised an eyebrow as he heard the girl's family name. "Vallière? Is your mother perhaps, named Louise?"

Emelia nodded. "Yes, why?"

Ajay smiled. "Alright then, that explains everything. Would the two of you please come with me. We have much to discuss and there's someone you should meet."

Emelia and Clarity looked to each other for a moment as Clarity stepped up beside Emelia. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because, I knew Louise long ago." Ajay stated as he turned his gaze to his troops and scowled. "If these girls introduced themselves to you then you should have recognize at least this girl's family name. Brush up on your history when you have a chance and get back to work!"

The soldiers darted away immediately, leaving Emelia and Clarity alone with Ajay as he turned around and waved his arm. "C'mon, this way."

Clarity and Emelia stepped up on either side of Ajay as they followed him, their muscles tense and ready to react should things turn sour. Ajay led them further into the array of landed and crashed Nod ships and toward the carryall that sat in the center. The crafts around them where covered in dents, scrapes, and burn markings, while many of the crashed crafts were smoldering wrecks with the telling signs of rocket and bullet holes upon them; a few even had dead bodies sticking out of them or lying inside of them. "Why have you not dealt with your dead yet?" Clarity asked solemnly as they walked.

Ajay looked to him and shook his head. "We only landed, and crashed, a few hours ago. Many of our ships should have broken apart sooner, but their pilots forced them past their limits to find land. We're still tallying who is dead and alive while our next move is decided. Your coming will likely change the possibilities."

"And why is that?" Clarity asked, slightly irked that he was taking so long to answer.

"Because of this girl's name." Ajay said as he gestured to Emelia, a gesture that made her scowl in curiosity. "What is your name by the way, girl?"

"Clarity. Second Rank Commando of the Crystalists special operations division." Clarity said, leaving out her family name, and the names of her parents.

Ajay nodded as he stopped in front of the back of the carryall, which had a large piece of cloth strung from it, blocking view of what was inside. "Stay here." Ajay ordered as he slipped inside the carryall, making sure to push the cloth back to where it had been. Almost immediately both girls could hear Ajay speaking with another man, but their hushed tones and whispers did not penetrate the cloth in front of them. After a few moments of incoherent muttering, mumbling and whispering, and a few more moments of silence, Ajay's voice pierced the silence once more. "Enter."

Emelia and Clarity looked at each other and simultaneously nodded pushing the cloth out of their way and entering the carryall together. As the cloth fell back behind them they found the inside of the carryall in a shape they did not expect. The walls had their plating taken off; revealing large quantities of cabling and insulation, and many of the wires had been pulled out of the walls and were lying across the floor. A few of the cables were connected to what appeared to have been the carryalls main control panel that now sat on a chair, and had a small, broke hologram being shown above it; a small hologram of the area around the crashed and landed ships. Ajay himself sat on a section of seating that did not have cabling lying across it, and just behind him, standing beside the makeshift hologram, was a man. The man stood tall, easily six feet tall, and was completely bald. He looked to them and smiled warmly. "You do indeed look a lot like your mother. Emelia, was it?"

Emelia nodded. "Yes, how do you know my mother?"

The bald man let out a quick chuckle. "Because my dear, I trained her."

"Wait, if you trained her, then-", Clarity began before being cut off.

"Indeed, but allow me to introduce myself correctly, girls." the man said softly. "My name is Kane, the Head of The Brotherhood of Nod."


	7. Act 1 - Ch 4 - Familiar of crystal

**Act 1 - Chapter 4**

**Familiar of crystal**

* * *

><p>"Wait, as in the prophet? The Messiah? The Kane!?" Clarity asked in shock, not entirely believing what was just said. Emelia merely stood there in dazed shock.<p>

Kane stood there and nodded. "Yes, those are names I have been called. I did not quite catch your name however, Miss. May I know it?"

Clarity looked at Kane for a moment before realizing what he meant and bowing slightly. "Clarity, daughter of Fouquet the Adamant Earth."

"A good name, your parents chose well." Kane said calmly, as he stepped back and placed a hand on the makeshift hologram projector. "But tell me, how did you find us here? Our pilots came in this direction specifically because our long range scanners did not pick up any human life signs."

Clarity looked to Emelia and nudged her slightly in the arm, bringing her out of her shocked stupor. "Oh, um, sorry. My mom wanted to make sure Nexus would be safe if the Halkeginian technology advanced or if the Scrin appeared again, so she had our stealth spikes altered so that they could block all form of scanning equipment unless they had our specific bypass code." Emelia explained quickly, unsure about what she should be explaining in detail and what she could leave out."

Kane nodded for a moment before looking to Emelia. "I could ask much about what you have said, but I shall leave it to Louise herself to explain. What I will ask is this, what is Nexus?"

"Nexus is our . . . city, one of the two we have." Clarity said.

Kane looked to Ajay and smiled, "They have not just one, but two entire cities all their own. I'm rather envious, actually."

"Yeah, how safe are they?" Ajay asked quickly.

"Um, no other cultures have found us really, and we keep a good watch on our borders." Clarity said carefully, still not entirely sure how she should be acting.

"I see. That is good news indeed. How far away is it?" Ajay asked quickly as he grimly looked past the girl at the doorway behind them, "A lot of people are wounded, and we haven't the supplies to keep them stable for long."

Emelia nodded as a smile crossed her face. "That's what mom sent us to do actually! Nexus is just south of here."

Clarity nodded in agreement, "It's only about one hundred kilometers away. How many vehicles are capable of still being used?"

Ajay shook his head angrily. "Not enough. All of our Vertigos were shot down by Fire Hawks, and the few Venoms that can fly can only carry a couple people. We have a few raider buggies that were in some of the carryalls, but not enough and none of the carryall's can fly; if they could we wouldn't be here."

"Indeed, what Ajay says is true. If even just three of the nine carryalls could fly we would be able to get just our people moving." Kane added calmly as he moved the hologram around in his hands, doing some basic calculation on it.

"Hmm, then let's use Kalakros then!" Clarity said, looking to Emelia as she did.

Emelia eyes lit up with joy. "Oh hell yes, that could work. If we cut the carryalls up we could turn them into large metal sleds!"

"You mind letting us in on what you girls have thought of?" Ajay asked, stopping Emelia and Clarity form continuing on their own.

"Oh right," Clarity said meekly as she stepped up to the hologram projector. "May I?"

Kane nodded and stepped back, allowing Clarity to bring up a hologram of a carryall as she spoke. "If we take apart the carryalls we can use the tops and bottoms of their hollowed out hulls as large land sleds. They should easily be able to carry all of the people and important equipment, though the ride may be a bit bumpy."

"Alright, but how do you plan to move them?" Ajay asked as he placed his hands on his knees. "The average weight of a carryall is many tons, even with just the hull, it will be very heavy. We can't just push them!"

"And we won't push them, we'll pull them, or Emelia's familiar will!"

Both Kane and Ajay looked at each other before looking back at the two girls. "Her familiar?" Ajay asked carefully.

Emelia grinned. "Oh, he can pull it alright. My familiar is the strongest one in all of Nexus."

"That is not what I meant." Ajay said simply.

"Don't worry about it Ajay. We shall trust the plan these girl have come up with." Kane said as he walked past Ajay and the girls and moved to the doorway. "Come, we must inform every one of the plan, and what awaits us.

Minutes later Kane stood atop the highest angled carryall, visible to all around. Down from him on the carryalls inactive turbine Clarity and Emelia carefully stood, waiting for what Kane was doing. As the masses of Nod before them, almost 500 strong, became quiet as Kane raised his hands to the sky, garnering their attention.

"Brothers! Sisters! Children of Nod! We are here in this land, chased here by GDI's failings and blindness, dropped into this land we thought unknown. But this land is not unknown to us, and knows the touch of Nod already! Many of you know the story of the third Tiberium war years ago, and many know and have met the commando that joined us in that war, our great sister, Louise Vallière, who left us to save the world she hailed from. This is her world! This is her world and she is here working to save it from the idiocy and fallacy of those like GDI. Here, her people, calling themselves Crystalists in honor of the beautiful crystal, have built a land for themselves, a country to call their own!"

Roars of interest, happiness, and intrigue erupted form the masses of people as Kane took a moment to catch his breath, to allow him to continue his grand speech.

"Louise's own daughter stands here with us and can bring us to the city's safety, but we must first get there! To do this a plan has been forged! The carryalls will be dismantled and made into large land sleds, then shall be dragged to the city. This may sound strange to you, but as many of you know Louise herself held a strange power, and her daughter does as well! Safety is near, but we must continue to work toward it, and then and only then may we begin to work to undo what GDI has wrought! Peace through power!"

"Peace through power!" the masses of Nod called as they immediately went to work. Some went back to tend and move the wounded, other began tearing the excess electronics out of carryalls, and a few began grabbing what few torches they had and began cutting into carryalls; but everyone went to work immediately, all of them knowing what they could do to help with their ability.

Kane looked down at Clarity and Emelia as Ajay ran off to help with something. "Can I ask you both to assist as well? If you have ways to cut the carryalls, we likely need it."

"No problem! I'll tear into them like their paper!" Emelia stated as she leapt off the carry all and ran over to the nearest one that was being dismantled, a look of sheer pleasure plastering her face.

Clarity shook her head and looked to Kane. "Unfortunately, my weapon cannot cut metal cleanly or easily. I shall help move the wounded."

"Thank you. Clarity. With luck, I will be able to meet both your parents, and thank them for sending you to help.

"I know so." Clarity said a she dropped own off the carryall, following the direction that Ajay had taken not a minute before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Move over boys, those little torches can't beat my blades!" Emelia called as she walked up to a group of Nod soldiers grumbling over their blowtorch.

"And you are . . . . . . Louise's daughter perhaps?" the oldest Nod soldier asked as he looked to Emelia.

Emelia smiled as she pulled out both of her blades, lighting them with frightful red flames as they left their sheaths. "Yes. Now move aside and let me show you what Crystalist magic can do!" Emelia said as she walked past the men and swing both her blades down at the connection to a torn rotor blade that protruded from the carryall. Her blades met no resistance as they slid through the metal, and half a second later the rotor dropped to the ground, the cut spot glowing like molten metal.

"Whoa, that thing must be insanely hot, how are you holding that!" one young soldier asked in astonishment.

Emelia grinned back at them and answered simply as she plunged the blade into the side of the carryall and began walking around it. "Magic!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a heavy crash from the center of the area Clarity looked over to see Emelia leaping around and cutting entire sections of unneeded metal off of carryalls, and could also see a bunch of soldiers pulling the top off of one that she had likely already cut.

"You're friend seems quiet energetic," Ajay stated casually as he placed a first aid kit beside Clarity and began changing the bandages of a wounded soldier behind her.

Clarity nodded as she looked at the soldier before her and began changing his now soaked bandages as she spoke. "Yes, that would be the words to describe Emelia. She's very energetic, dislikes not doing things, and is one of the best combatants in Nexus, though she doesn't have much foresight."

Ajay let out a short laugh. "Yeah, seeing that I have a hard time believing she's Louise's daughter. Though I have trouble believing she has a daughter honestly."

"Why is that?"

"I knew Louise during the third Tib war. She seemed always unsure of herself and her actions despite the fact that she initially acted on her emotions and impulses. She was very skilled, but her lack of experience showed through easily, and she was constantly worried about her home."

Clarity was quiet for many moments before nodding to herself. "That's, kind of strange to hear considering how Emelia's mom acts. She's so dignified and powerful, and always seems to know what to do."

"That sounds interesting. I look forward to seeing that." Ajay said with a light chuckle. "On the other hand, you seem far more calm, and cool than your friend."

"I, that's . . . . . . my mother was rather strict, and my father is very analytical. I guess they rubbed off on me. I overthink things sometimes though." Clarity said quietly.

"Sometimes that is what makes a pair of people good. People that can be completely different can work great together under stress, as the can pick up the slack of the other."

"I guess so . . . . . either way we should hurry up re-bandaging these people," Clarity quickly said to end the conversation. "Knowing Emelia, she'll be done cutting everything up quickly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later Kane, Ajay, Clarity and Emelia stood on a hill and looked as almost everyone was on the long metal sleds that used to be carryalls, all of them cut and smoothed so that they were safe to be on.

"Impressive, that this could be done so fast. But how will they be moved? You said your familiar would do it?" Kane asked Emelia calmly

"Yep, I'll call him. Make sure to have all of those cables and wires we saved ready so his tail can grab it." Emelia said as she walked further up the hill. Standing on the hill Emelia looked down to see Clarity, Kane and Ajay check the cabling, and then get onto the closest sled themselves. Everything was ready.

Cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders to relief her tense muscles Emelia took out a small shard of red Tiberium and held it in her hand. Unlike her parents whose familiars were always with them in some way, she let hers roam around Kania as it wanted, and could call him at a moment's notice. The primary reason for this though wasn't that she didn't want him near, it was because he was simply too big to be anywhere in the city.

Kissing the shard of red Tib Emelia threw it onto the ground a dozen meters away from her and let out a whistle. "Kalakros, we have work to do!"

For a moment nothing happened and everyone on the sleds began to become worried, then the constant wind that had been blowing for the past hour abruptly cut out completely. The ground began shaking slightly as small rocks and boulders began slipping down the nearby hills. Then as the vibrations died down, massive towers of Red Tiberium shot up out of the hill near Emelia, throwing rock and dirt in every direction as they came out with the force of rockets. As each spire of red Tib stopped moving it shattered into pieces, the shards then littering the ground and slowly gathering in front of Emelia, glowing vibrantly. The shards gathered into three piles before her, then sunk into the ground, leaving the landscape battered, yet deathly silent. Blasting apart the earth before Emelia a massive creature burst out of the ground. As large as a Redeemer, the creature shook dirt off of its body as its great tail rose up high into the sky. The creature was a scorpion, it's carapace as black as Nod steel and it's eyes as red primordial flame. It's claws were massive and seemed to be made entirely of Red Tiberium, and like the claws it tail as well was made of red Tiberium, light filtering through it and illuminating the area around it in a red glow. Its red Tiberium tipped legs crashed forward as it took a few steps toward Emelia, stopping with its head just in front of her.

Emelia smiled and caressed Kalakros's mandibles. "Good boy."

"That, what is that!" Ajay said in shock as he looked up from the sled. "It's bigger than an avatar!"

"As big as a Redeemer I would say. It is an amazing specimen." Kane added as he looked at Emelia's familiar with ever increasing interest.

"Kalakros is the biggest familiar in Nexus," Clarity explained, "It is also the largest Tiberium evolved creature in Kania, no other Tiberium stalker has ever reached even half its size."

"A Tiberium stalker? Is that what it is called?" Kane asked as he looked to Clarity and then back to the hill as Emelia climbed onto Kalakros's back.

Clarity nodded. "Yeah, Tiberium infused scorpion have a habit of becoming as large as trucks, and wolves and cats end up being large Tiberium fiends. Kalakros however, is different from other Tiberium species, as instead of naturally generating green Tib for its body, he generates red. It still has my father confused as to why, but he believes it's because of Emelia's blood."

"Because she is Louise's daughter, I see." Kane said to himself as Emelia and Kalakros lumbered own the hill and flipped the various wires and cords around Kalakros's tail.

"Hold on everybody!" Emelia called from atop Kalakros's back, "we're going to get pretty fast!"

"How fast exactly is she meaning?" Ajay asked as Kalakros began moving forward, and the sleds with him.

Clarity dropped to her knees and grabbed her staff, stabbing one end into the sled and gripping it tightly. "Kalakros has past buggies, bikes, Tib fiends and even venom aircraft. We've clocked him at a top speed of almost 200 kilometers an hour, though I hope Emelia goes slower to compensate for the sleds."

"Hold on and don't let go! Don't let anyone fall off!" Ajay yelled as the sleds began to pick up speed behind Kalakros; it was going to be a very bumpy, and very fast trip.


End file.
